1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detachable display mount for use in connection with a motor vehicle The detachable universal mount has particular utility in connection with the front or rear seat viewing of flat displays, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), or other information management devices in a motor vehicle by uniquely telescoping in and out for a perfect viewing height and pivoting to allow for a direct in front view and storage at a vertical or horizontal position while also having a bracket that makes the mount detachable so that a display may be removed from the vehicle with ease at any time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Detachable universal display mounts are desirable for both front and rear seat in-vehicle viewing of mobile LCD displays, laptop computers, PDA""s and GPS receivers and other electronic portable devices.
The use of an apparatus for attaching a display monitor to a seat is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,511 to Shichijo, et al., discloses a display that is attached to a reclining seat back by an arm pivotally fixed at an end to the seat back. However, the Shichijo ""511 patent does not allow for a free-standing mount or attachment to the wall of a vehicle and requires that the display attachment is affixed to the seat, and has further drawbacks of requiring storage in the recesses of the seats when not in use rather than laying flat for storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,374,104 to Moore and Kirk discloses an armrest with a video deployment system that describes an armrest that has a deployment arm for extending a video device from inside the armrest to its viewing position. However, the Moore ""104 patent does not permit easy detachment from its in-use position, and additionally does not function independently as an LCD device display unit that can be used with the existing seating arrangement, but instead requires the installation of an entirely new armrest for its use.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,972 to Omberg discloses a rear seat automobile sun-visor mirror assembly that allows sun-shade protection or rear viewing for a rear seat automobile passenger. However, the Omberg ""972 patent does not provide for front seat use, and can not function as a mobile LCD or other information management device display.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,274 to Lubeck discloses a retractable seat for attachment to gaming devices. However, the Lubeck ""274 patent fails to telescope and pivot in order to achieve a perfect viewing height and further could not be used in both the front and rear seat compartments of a vehicle. Additionally, incorporation of the device as a component of the seat creates heat in the seat.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,668, 570 to Ditzik discloses a desktop computer/workstation with an adjustable flat panel screen provides an ergonomic man to machine interface while using an information communication network on a desk or table top. However, the Ditzik ""570 patent is a desktop unit and does not attach to the front and rear seat areas of an automobile, and has the additional deficiency of not providing a telescoping feature that allows to establish a perfect viewing height.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a detachable universal display mount that allows for front or rear viewing of a variety of displays or other information management devices in a motor vehicle by uniquely telescoping in and out for a perfect viewing height and pivoting to allow for a direct in front view and storage at a vertical or horizontal position while also having a bracket that makes the mount detachable so that a display device may be removed from the vehicle with ease at any time. The prior art patents and other devices commonly known in the art make no provision for being detachable and having a telescoping and pivoting features so that the mount may establish a perfect viewing height, nor does the prior art allow for both front and rear seat usage.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved detachable universal display mount that can be used for the front or rear viewing of a variety of displays or other information management devices in a motor vehicle by uniquely telescoping in and out for a perfect viewing height and pivoting to allow for a direct in front view and storage at a vertical or horizontal position while also having a bracket that makes the mount detachable so that a display device may be removed from the vehicle with ease at any time. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the detachable universal display mount according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of the front or rear viewing of a variety of displays or other information management devices in a motor vehicle by uniquely telescoping in and out for a perfect viewing height and pivoting to allow for a direct in front view and storage at a vertical or horizontal position while also having a bracket that makes the mount detachable so that a display device may be removed from the vehicle with ease at any time.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of display device mounts now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved detachable universal display mount, and overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages and drawbacks of the prior art. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved detachable universal display mount and method of providing for the front or rear viewing of a variety of displays or other information management devices in a motor vehicle by uniquely telescoping in and out for a perfect viewing height and pivoting to allow for a direct in front view and storage at a vertical or horizontal position while also having a bracket that makes the mount detachable so that a display device may be removed from the vehicle with ease at any time which has all the advantages of the prior art mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a detachable universal display mount which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by the prior art, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a hollow telescoping tube support of up to three sections affixed to a height and width adjustable hinged mounting plate and bracket assembly, wherein the hollow telescoping tube support is attached with a pivot ball joint to a self-supporting base or a wall mount unit, allowing the invention to be used in the front or rear compartment of a vehicle.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated.
The invention may also include a self-supporting base or a wall mount for attaching the display device to the interior compartment of a vehicle. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
Numerous objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description of presently preferred, but nonetheless illustrative, embodiments of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. In this respect, before explaining the current embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved detachable universal display mount that has all of the advantages of the prior art display mount devices and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved detachable universal display mount that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved detachable universal display mount that has a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such detachable universal display mount economically available to the buying public.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new detachable universal display mount that provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a detachable universal display mount for the front or rear viewing of a variety of displays or other information management devices in a motor vehicle by uniquely telescoping in and out and pivoting to allow for a direct in front view and storage at a vertical or horizontal position with a lock-down clip while also having a bracket that makes the mount detachable so that a display device may be removed from the vehicle with ease at any time.
This allows for a perfect viewing height by providing a direct in front view for a front-seat occupant who is using the invention to view a display.
The detachable universal display mount also provides for a self-supporting base mount or a wall mount for affixing the detachable universal display mount to a vehicle.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method of viewing a mobile display mount in both the front and rear compartments of a vehicle by using a display device that telescopes towards or away from the viewer to allow for a perfect viewing height without requiring any tilting and also pivoting to allow for storage of the mount in either a horizontal or vertical position with a lock-down clip.